fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (JG)
Earth (also known as Terrarus) is both a planet and a Kaiju (more accurately a Daikaiju) in the series, ''The Galvalithian Chronicles''. It is immensely powerful, and uses its power to protect itself from those who wish to destroy him. Not even the Galvalithian Empire could stop it. Name Earth is, of course the name of this Kaiju given by the Kaiju by humans, because it’s the planet that they live on as well. However, by multiple unknown ancient species of aliens, it was referred to as Terrarus the Harbinger of Destruction, because he obliterated them with immense ease. Appearance Planetary Form Of course, in his planetary form, Earth looks like his Earth normally looks. Kaiju Form In Kaiju form, however, Earth has a bulky, masculine, humanoid stature. This is intended to resemble a soldier,a warrior, or a body builder. He has powerful legs and hands, and muscular looking neck. These limbs rest on a broad, muscular body. His head has two twin, horn like objects over his eyes. It has a snout like face, having a head akin to a dog and an eagle. Hagged structures hang from what would be the lover jaw. The reason being that it doesn’t have a mouth, because he doesn’t need one. On top of the head, he has forest like area, and mountainous land along his neck, meant to resemble spikes. The forward part of the neck is all fiery, like lava. The shoulders have foresty parts on them, but also, on the right shoulder, their is city, and on the left, mountain. This is meant to show the two forces on Earth: mankind and nature. On the chest, the core rests, like a fiery jewel. The mantle substances around it have volcanic rock. The arms have ocean parts on them, and islands, with city and forest. massive hands are formed from mantle material. On the hip,, their is mantle materials, along with volcanic rock. Their, the legs jut off, with islands and ocean. These islands have more city or nature terrain. The legs end with mantle feet. The eyes are a magma orange color. They resemble human eyes, filled with wisdom and are understanding eyes. Personality Earth has immense wisdom and intelligence. It is also hostile towards all those who pose a threat to him or all life on him. History Origins 4.6 billion years ago, when all sorts of materials crashed into the planet that would form Earth, living matter was introduced into Earth’s composition. These assimilated this planet into a super organism polymerized with all of the inorganic substances. The organism emerged with the moon circulating him. As alien races from Venus came to kill him, he simply destroyed them with ease. After destroying their fleets, he laid waste to the planet’s habitat, leaving it a scortched wasteland. He then became dormant agian in his planet form, to allow life to spawn. 250 million years ago, the Martian aliens attacked, and caused the Permian Extinction while Earth battles them. He destroyed Mars’ environment along with the Martians, and then became dormant again to restore the life lost during the battle. He then withstood the Cretaceous Extinction, and restored the life. When humanity had been causing environmental destruction, Earth awakened all the mini Kaiju that lives on it, and unleashed them on man. Thus, their has been the clash between man and Kaiju. The Galvalithian Chronicles The Galvalithian attacks had been continuing. Eventually, They exterminated a large amount of them. However, it was at this time that Earth revealed itself as a Kaiju once more. He obliterated the Galvalithian attack force, and they were unable to do anything against it. Abilities Gravity Attack Earth uses its shear size to inflict gravity attacks on enemies, crushing them like pop cans. This can also be used to paralyze large objects such as ships. Telekinesis Earth also has telekinesis. Destruction blast With one sweep of his hand, he can lease a blast that destroys whole fleets of ships. Magnetic abilities Earth has a whole host of abilities that involve magnetic energy. This is because of his metallic physiology. Heat blasts Earth releases heat blasts from his hands, feet, and chest. His most powerful blast is from his chest. Near invulnerability In his Kaiju form, Earth is thought to be indestructible. He is most vulnerable in planetary form. However, their is still no known way to kill it. Interstellar travel Earth is able to move through space. Form changing Earth folds himself into a sphere when becoming a planet. However, he unfolds to become a Kaiju. Solar attack The sun boost Earth with more power. Physical strength Earth possesses immense physical strength as a Kaiju. He could simply poke Pluto, and destroy it. Other things, he still can destroy. Trivia * I thought it would be interesting to think of what our planet would be like if it was actually a massive space Kaiju. * His size stats are based on Earth‘s actual measurements. Category:Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Planets Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:The Galvalithian Chronicles Characters Category:Daikaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Earth variations Category:Planets which support living creatures